It is known to provide covers for motorcycles and other types of cycles for the purpose of affording a degree of protection from the elements.
Conventional prior art covers are customarily made of material such as vinyl or canvas which is of essentially non-stretchable character. Such covers are normally relatively large and cumbersome, making them for all practical purposes non-portable by a biker. Furthermore, prior art covers for motorcycles and the like are relatively unattractive and are not streamlined or form fitting.
Such covers are usually draped over the cycle and are relatively loosely fit in place, customarily being secured by ties or the like. In any event, such devices, being loosely fit if they can be considered to be fit at all to the bike do not afford adequate protection from dust and dirt, considerable space usually existing between the cover and components of the cycle. This situation is aggravated by virtue of the fact that cycles come in various sizes and configurations and prior art covers usually do not.
Another problem with prior art covers is that their removal by a thief would not trigger an alarm. Their baggy and loose fit make them easy to remove without the alarm sensing any vibration or movement. Also, the conventional prior art cycle cover can cause problems when trailering the covered cycle since its loose fitting character encourages flapping of the cover by the wind and even inadvertent removal of the cover.
Applicant is aware of the following United States patents which disclose covers of various types for bicycles: U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,340, issued Jul. 31, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,389, issued Dec. 11, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,502, issued Feb. 1, 1994, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,560, issued Nov. 5, 1991.
None of the covers disclosed in the aforesaid patents provide a teaching of the stretchable protective cover for cycles as described below and as set forth in the claims hereof.